Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział VII
Frozen Queen -Rozdział VII- Anna i Kristoff siedzieli w jadalni. Podczas posiłku rozmawiali o różnych swoich historiach, śmiejąc się z nich wzajemnie - Nigdy się tak nie uśmiałam - powiedziała Anna, łapiąc się za brzuch - Jeszcze nie skończyłem - Uśmiechnął się Kristoff, widząc rozbawienie jego partnerki - ale chodźmy już, najadłem się i nie mogę już patrzeć na żadne jedzenie - w sumie ja też - przytaknęła mu i oboje wstali od stołu i ruszyli ku wyjściu z jadalni - to opowiadaj - szturchała go rozbawiona Anna - no nie wiem, patrząc na twój stan to chyba się wstrzymam - Kristoff zrobił chytrą minę - No nie bądź taki...bo się obrazę - odwróciła wzrok udając jakby była zła - no, niech ci będzie - zaśmiał się - więc, mam kumpla...- nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż Anna się wtrąciła - jeden z twoich speców miłosnych - zaśmiała się - Może...więc ten kolega...- znowu mu przerwano, tym razem sługa który wbiegł na nich omal ich nie przewracając - Przepraszam bardzo, to było niezamierzone - tłumaczył się - ale szukałem pani - nic nie szkodzi - uśmiechnęła się - co takiego się stało, że przerywasz Kristoffowi tą wspaniała historie - spojrzała na Kristoffa chytrze , a ten tylko przewrócił oczami - Chodzi o twoją siostrę! znaleźliśmy ją - wyjaśniał parze sługa - jak? i gdzie jest? - pytała Anna - znaleźliśmy ją na drodze do Arendelle, a teraz jest w swojej komnacie - dobrze idę już...Kristoff, przepraszam dokończysz kiedy indziej - rzuciła do Kristoffa, jak odchodziła - ok, nie ma problemu - rzucił za nią ale ona już tego nie słyszała Kiedy w końcu dotarła do komnaty siostry od razu podeszła do łóżka na którym ją położono i usiadła obok - Elsa? - zapytała cicho, ale ona nic nie odpowiedziała - trudno, trzeba będzie czekać- powiedziała do siebie Po godzinie siedzenia obok zdecydowała się przejść na korytarz. tak więc, wstała i już miała wychodzić gdy usłyszała głos za sobą - Anna, to ty? - szybko się odwróciła i podbiegła do Elsy, przytulając ją - Co się stało? - Znaleziono cie nieprzytomną na drodze - tłumaczyła jej Anna - Nie pamiętam - Elsa spojrzała na nią, jakby oczekiwała wszystkich odpowiedzi od niej - Wyjechałaś, nie powiedziałaś nikomu nawet gdzie tylko zostawiłaś ten list - Anna podała siostrze białą kartkę - naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? - zapytała patrząc na nią. - Nie pamiętam nic!- wykrzyczała Elsa, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy - spokojnie...nic się nie stało - pocieszała ją Anna - najważniejsze jest to, że wróciłaś cała i bezpieczna - Dziękuje - uśmiechnęła się, po czym spróbowała wstać, co skończyło się upadkiem - może powinnaś jeszcze odpocząć? - spytała ją anna, jednocześnie pomagając jej wstać - dam radę, idź już - powiedziała starając się utrzymać o własnych siłach - muszę się zająć sprawami związanymi z królestwem, mam spore zaległości - No dobra - odpowiedziała Anna nie będąc pewna czy to dobry pomysł aby zostawiać Else samą ale nie chciała się z nią kłócić widząc jej stan - to do zobaczenia - pomachała jej na pożegnanie - Pa - odpowiedziała Elsa, która ruszyła w kierunku sali tronowej *** Siedział na górze ponad miastem, ciągle myślał o tym co się stało i o tym co powinien zrobić. Ciągle pamiętał jak szedł za tym gościem, który okazał się mieć później na imię Leonardo, doszedł za nim do jakiejś chatki, a to co zobaczył wtedy przez okno zaskoczyło go. Była tam Elsa, która wyglądała na zakochaną w tym mężczyźnie, co bardzo go zabolało. Już chciał iść gdy zobaczył, że Elsa traci przytomność po wypiciu jakiegoś napoju, bez czekania wbiegł do chaty i chciał już uderzyć tamtego lecz on stworzył jakiś podmuch który rzucił Hansa o ścianę gdzie walnął się w głowę mdlejąc, a gdy się obudził już ich nie było. Ciągle męczyło go kilka pytań, Kim jest właściwie ten Leonardo i dlaczego ma moce jak Elsa?, a także co ona robiła u niego? I ostatnie najgorsze, jak dostanie się do zamku, tak aby go nie zauważono? - A mogłem zostać w tym areszcie - pomyślał, a następnie ruszył w stronę miasta ale zatrzymał się gdyż zobaczył coś na morzu. Zrobił kilka kroków i przypatrzył się dokładnie, płynęły tam jakieś statki w kierunku portu. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie było na nich żołnierzy i flagi Weselton i wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę - to o tym mówił Szwędąkaunt...o wojnie, on chce przejąć Arendelle - powiedział do siebie i czym prędzej pobiegł do miasta, już nie obchodziło go czy ktoś go rozpozna, musiał coś zrobić. *** Elsa siedziała w sali tronowej i wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w małym lusterku, była tak wpatrzona, że nawet nie zauważyła wchodzącego strażnika - Wasza Królewska mość - odezwał się ten przy okazji się kłaniając - tak słucham? - odpowiedziała nawet nie odrywając wzroku od lusterka - W kierunku naszego portu płynął statki Weselton - odpowiedział podnosząc się po ukłonie - I...? - Elsa oderwała wzrok od lusterka i spojrzała na osobę przed sobą - Są pełne żołnierzy i z tego co widać płyną na wojnę, co mamy robić Królowo? - nie wiedziała co zrobić, nigdy przecież nie widziała wojny na oczy, lecz była królową musiała zachować spokój i pokazać, że nie ma się czego bać - Każcie mieszkańcom schować się za bramami zamku, a wszyscy zdolni do walki niech staną na moście u wrót, najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców, a ja zaraz do was dołączę - rozkazała żołnierzowi - Ale nie może królowa walczyć - odpowiedział - Zrobię więcej niż całe ich wojsko, nie zapominaj, że nie jestem zwykłą królową, ochłodzę trochę mu te zapały podbojów - puściła mu oko - ...,a i jeszcze jedno - Tak? - zapytał ją mężczyzna - powiedzcie mojej siostrze i Kristoffowi, żeby się schowała - Tak jest! - ukłonił się jeszcze raz i wyszedł pośpiesznie Po wyjściu żołnierza Elsa jeszcze raz zerknęła w lusterko i odłożyła je na bok, po czym ruszyła ku wyjściu Kiedy dotarła na most, odziały Arendelskie już na nią czekały, a przed nie wyszedł dowódca - Królowo straciliśmy port, a wojska Weselton, już zaraz tu będą i mają przewagę liczebną - oznajmił - ich liczba nie ma znaczenia, ja ich zatrzymam, a wy zrobicie resztę - rozkazała do dowódcy - Tak jest!...i powodzenia - powiedział do Elsy po czym wrócił do rozdawania rozkazów, a ona sam ruszyła przed swoje odziały Kiedy stanęła już przed swoimi udziałami, na horyzoncie pojawiły się odziały Szwędąkaunta, z nim samym na czele i...Leonardem. - Czyżby to moja ukochana królowa? - zapytał z nutką kpiny w głosie książę - Leonardo, jak mogłeś mnie tak oszukać?...powiedz mi tylko dlaczego? - zapytała wprost mężczyzna w blond włosach, jak by ignorując to co powiedział Szwędąkaunt - otóż jak dowiedziałem się, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba z takimi mocami jak ja, to wiedziałem, że będę musiał ją zabić jeżeli chce być niepokonany, a trafiło się mi, że to akurat ty byłaś, więc razem z nim - Leonardo wskazał na księcia - połączyliśmy siły i postanowiliśmy upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, on dostanie Arendelle, a ja pozbędę się ciebie - oboje zaśmiali się chytrze - nigdy nie zdobędziecie Arendelle puki ja tutaj stoję - wykrzyczała w ich kierunku, na co tamci zaczęli się jeszcze bardziej śmiać - Elso, elso, nic nam nie zrobisz...pewnie zapytasz...dlaczego? no więc podałem ci pewien eliksir, dzięki któremu, mogłem wmówić ci cokolwiek chciałem i kazałem ci nie używać swojej mocy przeciwko mi - mylisz się - Elsa wyciągnęła ręce chcąc rzucić czar ale nie zadziałało, spróbowała jeszcze raz lecz bez efektów - a mówiłem - zaśmiał się Leonardo - pokaże ci jak to się robi - powiedział, po czym cisnął w Else lodowymi ostrzami które uderzyły ją prosto w serce i popchnęły ją tak mocno, że wleciała do wody - miło było poznać - zaśmiał się i razem z Księciem ruszyli w stronę zamku. Wojska nawet nie stawiły oporu, wszyscy byli przestraszeni i ze smutkiem patrzyli na miejsce gdzie ostatni raz stała ich Królowa. Hans patrzył na pojedynek z daleka, nie chciał podchodzić, jeszcze nie, dopiero gdy zobaczył jak Elsa wpada do wody trafiona tym lodowym strzałem, wskoczył do wody za nią, miał nadzieje, że uda mu się jeszcze coś zrobić i że nie jest jeszcze za późno Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach